


Doctor Bashir - Take a Picture [vid]

by thegiggleloop



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, M/M, Video, Vids, filter, vidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegiggleloop/pseuds/thegiggleloop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>VID: Doctor Bashir and his relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Bashir - Take a Picture [vid]

Alternate embed. Password: **crackers**  


[Take a Picture](http://vimeo.com/43511835) from [thegiggleloop](http://vimeo.com/user4688405) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).


End file.
